Daniel
Daniel Kent, labeled The Bare Knuckle Brawler, is a currently active contestant on Total Drama World Tour. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Daniel was one of first three competitors to complete the Under-Over Pyramid Challenge. He was subsequently placed on Team Incredible Chris. Coverage Daniel comes from a troubled past. When he was 8, he was attacked by bullies that caused him to forget the first six years of his life. He took up MMA in order to combat this. This didn't do anything for him, so Daniel took things to a more dangerous level: he took up bare knuckle boxing in underground fighting rings. In his first fight, he defeated the three bullies that attacked him. Now 18 years of age, Daniel holds a 24-0 record in bare knuckle boxing fights. When he was 17, he competed in the "Battle of the Boroughs," an underground fighting tournament in The Bronx where the best fighters from all five boroughs of New York competed to win a total pot of $1000. In the finals, Daniel, representing Manhatten, defeated Vincent Green, representing Queens. After the fight, Vincent assaulted Daniel as he was walking back to his car. His cell phone and wallet were taken. But what really hurt Daniel was what he could not forget. During the struggle, Vincent severely cut Daniel with a knife that had a six inch blade, resulting in blood loss as well as a foot long scar that went from his right shoulderblade all the way down to his right elbow. Daniel hopes that winning Total Drama World Tour will not only help his family and education, but help jump start his MMA career. In "Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1," Daniel is the first contestant to arrive. He immediatly gets friendly with fellow fighter Georgie after she accidently dropped her suitcase full of dumbbells onto Daniel's foot. He then took part in the season's first song, "I Want My Summer!" Daniel complains over the extreme Egyptian heat and takes his shirt off, causing Deylanie to gush over him. He decides to go over the pyramid rather than under it. He starts up a friendship with Aiden as both of them are two of the first three to make it down the pyramid, the third being Jerome. He later reccomends his team be called Team WWE, because of his love for professional wrestling In "Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2," Daniel does not play a major role in the episode, only speaking a couple of times. He is seen celebrating after his team wins. In "Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan," Daniel is seen falling from the plane and singing before plummeting into a giant bowl of rice. As the cast roam the streets, he is fawned over (along with Zane) by Japanese teenage girls. He also tells Zane that "girls love modesty." When they arrive at the challenge, Chris forces Daniel to be Georgie's partner inside her pinball for the challenge. Daniel becomes embarressed by this along with Georgie. Daniel is also the one who suggests his team do a commercial involving a monster. Daniel is shown playing the monster in the ad. He is not seen for the remainder of the episode. In "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better," Daniel's role is also limited. He shows concern over Aiden's near death experience. His team loses, and at the elimination ceremony, he votes alongside Aiden and Jerome for Xavier, but is shocked to find out that Jerome was eliminated. In "Broadway, Baby!" Daniel is talking to Aiden and Delaynie in Economy Class and tells them that he is from New York. When they land in New York City, Daniel is shown acting forlorn and strange rather than excited. He also expresses some distain towards his hometown, namely the 24 hour livliness of the place, after being asked by Chris. Daniel's team wins, with some help from Daniel's familarity with the area. Daniel does not participate in the song, only having a speaking part rather than a singing part. As the contestants sing about the wonders of New York and saying how Daniel is lucky, he leaves in a huff by taxi. The song stops abruptly as the contestants search for him. They found out, through information from the Manhatten Mall, that Daniel went by his apartment for unknown reasons. The contestants go to his apartment, and find out the reason why Daniel has been acting so strange: when he was 17, he had won the "Battle of the Boroughs," an underground figthing tournament, after defeating Vincent Green. After the fight, he was mugged and beaten by Green, and was stripped of his wallet and cell phone, and was also scarred by a knife with a six inch blade, leaving a foot long scar from his right shoulderblade all the way down to his right elbow. He explains to them that he is going back to settle the score. With all the contestants watching, he beats Green once again. On the plane, he is given the honor of smashing open all three apples from the challenge. He is then given cheers from the rest of the contestants as the episode went off the air. Audition Tape An underground fighting ring is shown in an undisclosed location. Daniel is sparring aganist an unknown opponent. After knocking him down momentarily, he tells the viewer that the reason he should be picked for Total Drama World Tour is because he went from unknown to most feared in a few short years. After knocking his opponent down again, he claims that he will take the game the way he did the ring: by its throat. He ends the tape as he repeatedly beats his opponent over the head with a steel pipe Apperance Daniel, on a normal day, wears a red Throwdown t-shirt, dark blue jeans, red and white Jordans, a New York Yankees SnapBack hat, and a red and black G-Shock watch. In underground fights, he wears black and red MMA shorts, black wrestling boots, and a black beanie with "RR" in red on the front, the RR standing for "Ryback Rules," a quote from WWE Superstar Ryback. Trivia *Daniel was created by fanfiction guest user, LacedUp. * Daniel and Zane are the only new Total Drama contestant to have been trained in a type of fighting style; in this case, Mixed Martial Arts for Daniel, and Reihokan Karate-Do for Zane. *He holds a 25-0 record in underground fights, the most recent being over Vincent Green *Ironically, Daniel is also featured on two other Total Drama fanfiction stories that also feature two contestants from Total Drama World Tour. He is competing against Xavier and Jerome in Total Drama Throwback! written by JamieamI and only against Xavier in Total Drama Revolution: Los Angeles written by CodyOnTheBounceT.V. He is also competing against Emma and Jamie in Total Drama American Endurance written by GrassBlade-Chan. *Daniel's favorite bands include Hollywood Undead, Skillet, Limp Bizkit, and Disturbed Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Incredible Chris Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Contestants